No Words Needed
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Sometimes words aren't needed when two people need each other after a very rough day. Kelly/Erin #lindseride of course!


**Title: No Words Needed**

 **Summary:** Sometimes words aren't needed when two people need each other after a very rough day. Kelly/Erin #lindseride of course!

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Sevasey & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** A little late night musing and hope you all enjoy

* * *

The shower was warming…something they both needed after two very grueling shifts. The hot, somewhat ocean scented steam hung in the air and clung to their warm naked bodies like a comforting blanket ready to carry them to bed.

Kelly wrapped the thick towel around his torso and then slowly headed out of the bathroom and into their adjoining bedroom. Erin lingered a bit longer, slowly pulling a wide tooth comb through her damp strands and then staring at her weary reflection in the palm-smudged mirror.

She gives herself a somewhat dissatisfied grumble and then heads into the bedroom, the matching plush towel wrapped round her frame, some of her damp golden-brown locks dangling around her shoulders, the rest pasted to her back, teasing the top edge of the towel.

Erin heads for her side of the large dresser to pull out a nightshirt for sleeping but pauses in removing her towel as she looks up and catches her husband's intent gaze in the large mirror. He was tired before, merely kissing her on the mouth before taking his turn in the shower but now, maybe from the anticipation of her dropping the towel or having been given a bit of a boost in their steamy bathroom, his expression had changed.

Desire? Hungry desire. Want? Eager want. Lust? Love? A lot of emotions race through Kelly's mind as he watches her turn to him with a somewhat daring smile, her dimples forcing his body to slightly tingle with anticipation.

Her fingers dance along the top of the towel as he slowly moves himself a bit closer to the edge of the bed; his legs parted and her eyes dropping down to see his desire for her starting to grow beneath the plush material.

She slowly nears him, the heat between them in their bedroom starting to grow; the anticipation of what's to come starting to gain momentum; two heart rates starting to increase.

Erin nears and then pushes his legs apart a bit further and then moves in a bit closer, her knees touching the bed. His hands instantly reach up and rest on her hips and then slowly slide upward; his palms meeting with a bit of friction from the surface of the towel but not enough to impede his quest.

He reaches the top and then slowly dips his fingers below the edge of the towel rim, sliding down the top of her breasts and then reaching the nub of the nipples.

Her lips utter an instant pleasurable gasp as his thumb and forefinger give them each a small squeeze which elicits another gasp that makes her body feel instantly wet in areas she knows she's already dried. Her eyes close with delight as her back slightly arches forward, his hands still lovingly massaging her breasts.

He slowly stands up, her knees catching the edge of his towel and making it pull away – leaving him free of any type of fabric and completely open and vulnerable to whatever she desires. Kelly offers his wife a look that implies it's not fair that he's naked and she's not so with a wicked grin now adorning his lightly stubbled jaw, he starts to work at the knot at the side of the towel and seconds later gives it a good yank and then lets it fall to the floor in a jumble beside his.

A playful smile of success plays upon his warm lips as his eyes drop from her beautiful face to her chest and lower. His hands linger on her sides before they slowly slide lower, resting on her hips and then without warning his strong arms hoist her up; her legs instantly wrapping around his naked torso.

His hands slide up her back and gently tug her hair back so that she feels the tingling painful sensation as his lips lean in and tease one of her pert nipples; her chest arched out for his feasting pleasure. His teeth apply a bit of pressure which instantly elicits a satisfied moan as her body remains arched in his strong grasp. He loves how she tastes. Lingering vanilla sweetness leftover from her body wash coupled with saltiness from the sweat mist his actions are producing.

Kelly's hands let go allowing Erin to lean in closer, her left hand grasping some of his short salt and pepper hair and applying a bit of pressure; the same move he used on her, but now allowing him to feel the same pleasurably painful tingling sensations which forces his throat to utter a low, hungry growl.

Her hands move to his face, grasping his cheeks on either side and holding his mouth in place as she leans in and plants several warm kisses on his lips; the two of them still slightly stumbling a few feet around the edge of the bed. She leans in closer, whispers something into his ear, which makes him look up and then without warning toss her backward onto the bed; her golden locks spilling all around her naked neck and chest.

He looks down for a few seconds before he starts to crawl toward her on the bed, a playful giggle instantly escaping her lips as she props herself up on her elbows and then beckons him closer with her first finger. His brows wag as he nears her; the tension from earlier in the day all but dissipated as the warmth around them continues to gain strength and fuel their sexual prowess.

Her eyes lock with his and then slowly travel lower down his perfect, naked frame as he nears; his body's desire to bond with her fully betrayed for her viewing pleasure.

He loves their foreplay. He loves when she dresses up and plays good cop to his bad…whatever. He loves when she surprises him with black lace and garters, or leather and feathers or cuffs and whatever else she wants to us to sexually punish him with. But right now he loves her most. In her natural state. Her perfect body. He knows every inch. Every curve. Ever dimple. Even the little scars. He knows what gives her pleasure. What makes her laugh, moan and beg for more. He loves it all and right now he wants…needs to love her. Just as she is.

With a swift motion, his strong hands latch onto her hips and much to her slight surprise pull her down toward him and with precise timing, they finally connect. Her lips utter a gasp as his strength starts to take control. Her body arches upward, begging to be held, pleasured as only he can.

She loves him. More than any other man she has in her life and knows will never love another as long as she draws breath. Her eyes close as his lips plant warm kisses on her mouth and move lower. He knows what she wants and needs and right now his desire is fulfilling them both; satisfying them both. She loves his body, how he loves her. Holds her. Makes her feel like she's the most perfect being on the planet; the only one that matters.

The movements at first are slow but controlled. Each time they move together, their rhythm is well timed as their heart rate tries to catch up. He lowers himself back down as her hands latch onto his back; another satisfied gasp escaping her lips as her eyes close once more, his name getting lost in her pants as his eyes delight in her satisfied expression.

Their bodies are tired. Worn out from the day they had both had just endured but feeling each other giving themselves to the other so freely, eagerly and selflessly to make the other feel wanted, needed, desired and loved, newfound strength is born and happily spent just as fast during their romantic union.

Time seems to slow as they meld together as one; move together as one, love together as one. Give and take. Up and down. Back and forth. Both wanting, taking and giving to the other at the same time. Sweat building. Heat rising. Love strengthening.

She can feel the end nearing. The heat between them as intense as their desire for fulfillment. Erin's lips utter another satisfied moan, her body arching upward as her husband applies a bit more strength and force as her legs tighten around the back of his legs; the sensation causing him to moan with delight and intensify his rhythm.

Another pleasurable moan is strangled in her throat as her body starts to vibrate with his powerful momentum as the end races to meet them half way. His breathing shallows as small droplets of sweat slowly slide down his skin, leaving small trails on her glistening body.

She wants to call his name but her heart is racing so fast and the way he's making her feel in this moment only afford her superheated brain to utter a few pants and moans; she would make sure to tell him later just what he means to her. How perfect he is. How beautiful he is. How much she loves him.

They reach the end. Their heart rates near critical as they enjoy their climax – together. Hearts racing with satisfied pleasure. Bodies glistening with pleasure-filled sweat. And two people about to reach personal fulfillment. The end comes. It's perfect. It fills them with warmth and ensures both are happy to have spent every last second of physical energy the friction between them had mustered.

His exhausted frame collapses on to hers; his lips planting warm kisses on her mouth and then trail up to her ear where he whispers something that would sound like 'I love you so much' or 'you're so beautiful' or 'you're so perfect' or maybe it's all of them. The pounding from her heart still overtakes all other sounds but she doesn't mind. She wraps her arms around him and holds him close.

Their bodies slowly detach from their sexual coupling; Kelly's strong arms pulling his wife into his arm embrace and planting a warm kiss on her cheek. He pulls the blanket over her to keep the warmth in and Erin closes her eyes; delighting in his comfort and scent, both playing with different senses and lulling her into another realm of marital delight.

Sleep comes easily to them both; the darkness embracing them with its open arms and beckoning them into a world of pleasurable dreams, pushing aside the threat of professional nightmares from hours earlier and allowing them to get the rest they both needed and deserved.

The sounds of silence fill their room; threatened to be spoiled only by the faint sounds of two hearts beating in time and the lingering aftermath of the sounds of love watching over them with an enduring gaze. No words were needed. Only love.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So…no words? Was a bit of a writing dare for myself hehe and hope it wasn't too lame and you liked it a bit and could feel their love and passion through the thoughts, feelings and descriptions. Please review and let me know and thanks so much!


End file.
